parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleigh's Clues
Cast *Blue - Kaleigh (ZOOM) *Steve - Matt (ZOOM) *Joe - Kenny (ZOOM) *Tickety Tock - D.W. (Arthur) *Slippery Soap - Tommy (Rugrats) *Mr. Salt - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Mrs. Pepper - Miss Cassandra (Maya the Bee) *Paprika - Zoe (Maya the Bee) *Sidetable Drawer - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Mailbox - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-it-Ralph) *Shovel - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Pail - Marie (The Aristocats) *Magenta - Caroline (ZOOM) *Periwinkle - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Cinnamon - Maya (Maya the Bee) *Green Puppy - Barkley (Sesame Street) Gallery: Kaleigh as Stella.jpg|Kaleigh as Blue Matt (ZOOM) as Curtis.jpg|Matt as Steve Kenny as Jupiter.jpg|Kenny as Joe DW Read in Arthur's Kindergarten.jpg|D.W. as Tickety Tock Tumblr lh7ox0h8VZ1qf1g75.png|Tommy as Slippery Soap Barry bee movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Mr. Salt Miss Cassandra (Maya the Bee).png|Miss Cassandra as Mrs. Pepper Zoe the Bee (Maya the Bee).jpg|Zoe as Paprika Cera (TLBT).jpg|Cera as Sidetable Drawer Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix as Mailbox Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Shovel Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Pail Caroline6.jpg|Caroline as Magenta Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as Periwinkle CMaya.png|Maya as Cinnamon Barkley in Sesame Street.jpg|Barkley as Green Puppy List of Kaleigh's Clues Episodes. Seasons 1-6 # Snack Time! # What Time is it for Kaleigh? # Fix-It Felix's Birthday! # Kaleigh's Story Time! # What Does Kaleigh Need? # Kaleigh's Favorite Song! # Adventures in Art! # Kaleigh Goes to the Beach! # Pretend Time! # A Snowy Day! # The Trying Game! # Kaleigh Wants to Play a Game! # The Grow Show! # Kaleigh Wants to Play a Song Game! # What Does Kaleigh Want to Make? # What Story Does Kaleigh Wants to Play? # D.W.'s Favorite Nursery Rhyme! # What is Kaleigh Afraid Of? # Caroline Comes Over! # Kaleigh's News! # Matt Gets the Sniffles! # What Does Kaleigh Want to Build? # Kaleigh's Senses! # What Experiment Does Kaleigh Want to Try? # What Does Kaleigh Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? # What was Kaleigh's Dream About? # Kaleigh's ABC's! # Math! # Kaleigh's Birthday! # What Does Kaleigh Want to Do With Her Picture? # What Does Kaleigh Want to Do on a Rainy Day? # Kaleigh's Surprise at Two O' Clock! # The Lost Episode! # Kaleigh's Sad Day! # What Game Does Kaleigh Want to Learn? # What Did Kaleigh See? # Nurture! # Kaleigh is Frustrated! # What is Kaleigh Trying to Do? # Mechanics! # Hide & Seek! # Kaleigh's Big Treasure Hunt! # Art Appreciation! # Weight & Balance! # What's That Sound? # Animal Behavior! # Kaleigh's Big Pajama Party! # Draw Along with Kaleigh! # Thankful! # Kaleigh's Big Holiday! # Pool Party! # Anatomy! # Signs! # Nature! # Geography! # Occupations! # Kaleigh's Big Mystery! # Nemo Misses His Friend! # Kaleigh's Big Musical Movie! # What's So Funny? # Inventions! # Kaleigh's Play! # Prehistoric Kaleigh! # The Wrong Shirt! # Words! # Kaleigh's Collection! # Cafe Kaleigh! # Shy! # Environments! # Stormy Weather! # Caroline Gets Glasses! # Imagine Nation! # Adventures! # The Anything Box! # Superfriends! # What's New Kaleigh? # Kaleigh's New Place! # Barry & Miss Cassandra Day! # The Baby's Here! # Making Changes! # Bugs! # Un Dia Con Tad! # What's Inside? # Blocks! # Kaleigh's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza! # Puppets! # Rhyme Time! # Let's Plant! # Kaleigh's Book Nook! # Let's Boogie! # Kaleigh's School! # Something to Do Kaleigh! # Kenny's First Day! # Kenny Gets a Clue! # Matt Goes to College! # Can You Help? # Colors Everywhere! # The Snack Chart! # The Big Book About Us! # 100th Episode Celebration! # Playing Store! # Patience! # Kenny's Surprise Party! # I'm So Happy! # The Boat Float! # Bedtime Business! # Shape Searchers! # Kaleigh Goes to the Doctor! # Contraptions! # A Brand New Game! # A Surprise Guest! # Dress Up Day! # Kaleigh's Big Band! # Up, Down, All Around! # Story Wall! # The Alphabet Train! # Numbers Everywhere! # Kaleigh's Predictions! # Our Neighborhood Festival! # Kaleigh Takes You to School! # Meet Chomper! # The Scavenger Hunt! # Let's Write! # Caroline's Messages! # Body Language! # Kaleigh's Big Car Trip! # Look Carefully! # I Did That! # Animals in Our House? # Morning Music! # Kaleigh's First Holiday! # The Legend of the Little Girl! # Love Day! # Kaleigh's Wishes! # Kenny's Clues! # Skidoo Adventure! # Playdates! # The Fairy Tale Ball! # Soccer Practice! # Kaleighstock! Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs